


Breath of Fresh Air

by luckycharmz



Series: Malec fics [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Fuck the Clave, Grey's Anatomy References, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: I sat at the stairs of my front door with a beer in my hands. I looked up at the stars and let the wind cool me down. I had been sitting here for an hour now listening to all the small sounds, the lake water swaying, the crickets and the wind blowing on the trees lightly. I was still in slight shock but I knew he'd show, he always did. And then I heard a car engine pull up.





	Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus and Alec are just like the TV show characters but have a mundane side to them too. You'll see they drive to places instead of using portals or runes and small stuff like that just to add some fun. 
> 
> Also there's a bit of a Greys Anatomy quote in here for those of you who watch so picture that scene when reading!
> 
> Also it changes from both of their POV's but you'll already know that!

**Magnus' POV**

I kept replaying our fight in my head over and over as I sat on the couch with my knees curled up to my chest and my head thrown back. I told him that we should probably stop seeing each other since no one accepted us, mainly the Clave but the only thing he said back was ' _you're the only thing I've ever been sure about Magnus, I don't care what anyone thinks of us but us ... But I guess you feel different ...'._ It broke my heart to here that but then he smiled at me which caught me off guard. He walked closer to me and put his hands on my cheeks and grazed it with his thumbs. Then he placed a soft kiss on my cheek before whispering, "I'll wait for you, as long as you need. We always find our way back to each other” in my ear.

But before I could open my eyes he was gone.

**Alec's POV**

I sat in my car and after what had just happened, I broke down. I was drowning in my tears and each breath I took, hurt. Because each breath meant another second I wasn't his anymore and that pained me more than anything. But I had to stand strong in front of him, I had to give him hope because I had hope too. I drove all the way down to my small cottage near the lake. My parents had gifted it to me since I was the oldest of siblings and I had been appointed Head of the New York Institute. Slowly the tears dried and my eyes were left red. I was of course broken about what he had said but I also knew what I said was true. We've been looked down upon many times and been taken apart once before but we found our way back, we fought and we came back.

 **Magnus' POV**  

I was sitting on my couch without realizing I was sitting in a puddle of my tears. I loved him _so why the hell would I let anything get between us_? I finally fell in love and felt something real after who knows how many centuries. I got up and looked myself in the mirror, I buffed out a laugh at the way I look. I went to my washroom and washed off all the makeup I had dripping on my face. I also put on less fancy clothes, black pants and a dark blue t-shirt. Alec loved it when I looked like this and clearly all I cared about was what he thought of me. I got in my car and thought where he'd be and then remembered every time he would go when we would go through something like this, the cottage. It's also where he took me the first time we made love and the first time he _ever_ made love. It was special, _he_ was special. I truly couldn't think of life without him now.

**Alec's POV**

I sat at the stairs of my front door with a beer in my hands. I looked up at the stars and let the wind cool me down. I had been sitting here for an hour now listening to all the small sounds, the lake water swaying, the crickets and the wind blowing on the trees lightly. I was still in slight shock but I knew he'd show, he always did. And then I heard a car engine pull up.

**Magnus's POV**

An hour later I had finally reached, the lamp post light was dim but it was on. I pulled up and then I saw him. I sat in the car for a moment just admiring him, his eyes were puffy and his hair was messier than earlier, he'd been crying too. I got out and stood against the front of my car that wasn't too far from him, enough for me to feel his eyes locked on mine.

**3rd POV**

"You're crazy you know ..." Magnus spoke as he looked away. Alec smirked but only lightly.

"Why, why do you do _this_? Why am I so important to you that you're ready to give _everything_ up for me? .." Magnus asked sincerely as he puts his hands in his jacket pocket, walking a few steps closer to Alec.

"You were like coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning and you saved me. That's all I know." Alec sat up and put his elbows on his knees. Magnus was stunned, he expected many things to come out of Alec's mouth but not that.

"Wha-at? ..." Magnus stuttered as he came closer and took a seat on the step beside Alec. "You are the only thing I've cared about this much ... enough to give everything up." Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes while he spoke with his raspy voice. He sipped his beer. "I care about you Magnus, and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do to be with you, _forever_. I love you ... That's all I know." He licked his lips absentmindedly and smiled at him, then looked away.

"Looks like that tastes good." Magnus said and Alec handed his beer to Magnus but he didn't take it. "Not that, idiot." He gripped Alec's chin and turned it to face him. He pulled him in close and kissed him, slow and passionately. Everything was in sync again and their tongues were once again, happy.

"I meant this." Magnus said as he pulled apart. "I love you too, Alexander." Magnus' voice hitched as he looked up at Alec, whose green eyes were threatening to spill tears. "Don't leave me Magnus, I can't live without you. Just the thought of not being yours for even a moment it kills me." His voice was rough but he was stern, he really couldn't live without him.

"I'm sorry. I- I've ... never felt like this before and never with a Shadowhunter. Now that I am I don't know how to act .. I can't bare to lose you either, Alexander." Magnus let go of his chin and placed it on around Alec's thigh.

"This .. this is forever Magnus. It's us, it'll always be us against everyone. I'm yours and"

"You're mine." Magnus completed the sentence before placing a soft, wet kiss on Alec's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Greys Anatomy and that quote I used + the whole scene with Meredith and Derek, I ofc tweaked it with a happy ending but I really loved that whole setting and all.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, leave comments!
> 
> Insta- malecxgallavich  
> Twit-bestofgalavich


End file.
